168 Hours
by Proliks
Summary: It takes one week, one phone call, and one life-threatening illness for Blair to realize she can't hide her feelings for Dan forever. Possible spoilers and spec, takes place sometime after S4.
1. Chapter 1

**168 Hours**

**

* * *

**_It takes one week, one phone call, and one life-threatening illness for Blair to realize she can't hide her feelings for Dan forever._

Important to note: (Spoiler alert) This story takes place after Louis leaves and includes spec.

* * *

_**Wednesday**_

_**12:03 PM, Charles Place**_

"So frisky today," Chuck purred into Blair's ear as the brunette pushed him towards the bed.

Blair didn't respond. She merely stepped towards him, eyes flashing as Chuck fell back against the mattress' edge.

She wasn't frisky; in fact, Blair Waldorf was downright _furious_. After all, who the hell was Dan to kiss that slut? _Nobody_ gets over Blair Waldorf that fast.

Ripping open Chuck's Armani shirt with unprecedented fervor, Blair straddled the billionaire and bit at his lower lip ravenously.

If Dan Humphrey wanted a battle, he'd _get _one.

* * *

_**1:14 PM, the Loft**_

"I can't believe you ordered pancakes for lunch. You are one walking carbohydrate."

Dan looked at the pretty auburn-haired girl curled up on the couch and forced a lopsided grin. "I know. It's so damaging to my womanly figure," he joked halfheartedly.

Karen was everything a pre-Waldorf Dan could have asked for. She was intelligent, funny, and filled out her denim shorts better than Jessica Simpson as Daisy Duke. Still, there were a few departments in which Karen was lacking. Namely, she wasn't Blair.

But after the ill-fated kiss, after the running back to _him_, Dan couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't sit and be a pawn in Blair Waldorf's game of life. And as much as he liked – no, _more _than liked Blair – there wasn't much Dan could do until Chuck was a nonissue.

_That_ was up to Blair alone.

With the cat-eyed Karen smiling playfully from the couch, Dan shook his musings away and went to sit beside her.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Karen asked.

An image, the first photo sent to Gossip Girl of a newly reunited Blair and Chuck kissing, flashed in Dan's mind, and jealousy coursed through his veins.

Hand entangling itself in thick, red hair, Dan brought Karen's lips to his own.

After all, if Blair could move on, so could he.

* * *

_**2:38 PM, Charles Place**_

Blair pulled the sheets close to her chest as she turned away from a napping Chuck. It was surreal to realize she was back in this familiar situation. Of course, it _had _been Blair's decision to stop whatever she had with Dan, because being with Chuck? It was easier, more predictable.

And she _loved_ Chuck, she did. Anyone with eyes could see that. What kind of love it was at this point, Blair wasn't sure. The sex was great and they could tell each other anything, but there was a certain degree of intimacy that was lacking.

With Dan, Blair could spout her knowledge of Voltaire and he'd know exactly what she was talking about. With Dan, she could eat a slice (or three) of pizza and not worry about what he'd think. With Dan, she was…

She was centered.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Blair got up, sheets still wrapped around her. The gold sun-dress Blair had worn early was in a heap on Chuck's floor. Picking it up, Blair silently slipped out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.

She could hardly recognize the reflection in the mirror.

* * *

_**3:58 PM, the Loft**_

Nearly two hours had gone by, and Dan was none the closer to sealing the deal with Karen. Even as he rested on top of her, him shirtless and Karen donning only a lace bra, something just didn't feel right.

Drawing back, Dan ran a hand through his hand and looked down at Karen apologetically. "I can't," he admitted.

Karen scooted back to the other side of the couch and sat up. A hand coming across her chest, she tilted her head, hurt. "What? Was it something I did? Something I _said_?"

"No, no, no," Dan told her reassuringly. "Look, Karen. I – " A cool breeze from the open window suddenly made Dan acutely aware he was half-naked, and he reached down to pick his and Karen's garments from the floor. Tossing Karen's to her, Dan continued, "I'm sorry, and I mean _really_ sorry, but I don't think I'm ready to do this."

Knitting her brows quizzically as she slipped her t-shirt over her head, Karen asked, "You mean right now? I mean, I won't pretend I'm not disappointed, but –"

An ocean of guilt washed over him but, Dan took a deep breath and interrupted her anyways. "No, Karen. I mean, this." He gestured back and forth between them. "_Us_. It's nothing you did at all. In fact, I'm probably stupid for doing this, it's just – it's just I've…"

"Got feelings for someone else," Karen finished, suddenly understanding. She blinked, tears forming in her eyes, and turned her head away from Dan. "I think I should go."

Dan was unsure of what to say, so he settled with simplicity. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

* * *

_**4:40 PM, Barney's **_

Blair browsed through racks of new shipments direct from Vivienne Westwood herself. Indeed, there was nothing better to quell racing thoughts than a little retail therapy.

Behind her, Serena was gushing over a pair of beige satin shorts. "B, do you think I could pull these off?"

Blair turned around and smiled, rolling her eyes. "You know very well you could pull off anything, parachute pants included."

"M.C. Serena?" the blond laughed, her infectious giggle prompting Blair to do the same.

Despite having been friends since childhood, Blair was relieved that she and Serena were on such good terms these days. See, after Dan had informed Serena that Blair was the one he wanted, the Blairena friendship had been expected to implode.

But the pair had shown them all.

Serena had licked her wounds and prowled after Nate, succeeding because she was Serena van der Woodsen and that was her claim to fame. Similarly, after going back to Chuck in order to right all that was wrong in the Upper East Side universe, Blair had found that apologizing to S for any digressions was much easier.

And so, there they were, shopping at Barney's like The Kiss never happened.

Glancing at Serena out of her peripheral as she tried on a pair of Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses, Blair wondered if the blond would ever have gotten over it if Dan was still in the picture.

* * *

_AN: I have most of the story written but I'd like to see the reaction to this to know if I should post more or not. Thanks for reading, guys!_


	2. Chapter 2

**168 Hours**

**

* * *

**__

**168 Hours**

**

* * *

**_It takes one week, one phone call, and one life-threatening illness for Blair to realize she can't hide her feelings for Dan forever._

Important to note: (Spoiler alert) This story takes place after Louis leaves and includes spec.

* * *

_**Thursday**_

_**10:45 AM, Starbucks**_

Dan sat in the far corner of the coffee shop, grande hazelnut latte steaming in the middle of the quaint maple table. Thumbing through the pages of the newest issue of the _Post_, he was feeling slightly dejected. Besides the fact Blair had written him off, a phone call came today that _Details_ had figuratively tossed one of Dan's short stories in the trash.

"The _Post _is no crystal ball, Humphrey. Perhaps actually _writing _would help you accomplish your goal."

The sound of Blair's stern voice startled Dan. Slamming the magazine shut, he turned in his chair to look at her. "You know, you really should work on your salutations. A quaint "hello, Dan" would have been much more pleasant," Dan commented with an all-too-excited grin.

Poised with a coffee in her hand, Blair smirked, "Where would the fun be in that?"

"Touche," Dan replied, pushing the magazine to the side. Gesturing to the open chair on the other side of the table, he tried to remain nonchalant. "Perhaps insulting me would be easier if you took a seat?"

Blair shifted on her feet, hesitant.

As she deliberated, Dan had to admit, Blair looked beautiful. Not that he was surprised, of course, but the demure pink dress she wore seemed to be tailored to Blair's feminine curves. Voluminous curls pulled back into a well-coiffed side ponytail , Blair was the picture of high society.

_Princess off a pedestal_, Dan thought, observing her as he sipped his latte.

Much to his delight, however, Blair walked deliberately around the table and pulled out the chair, crossing her legs as she sat down. "So," she started, "what's wrong? You look more miserable than Serena without a boy to pine over."

Dan shrugged, smiling weakly. "Yeah, well I can't say I'm too thrilled about having my story laughed at by the entire editing staff of _Details_."

"Oh, Humphrey, stop being so sensitive," Blair remarked, blasé as she sipped her coffee. "The people at _Details_ obviously don't have a grasp on good literature. Besides, any magazine that puts Joe Jonas on its cover surely has some upper management issues."

Feeling the heat rush to his cheeks, Dan lowered his head. "Ah, come on. I'm not that good."

"Are you kidding me?" Blair crossed her arms and stared at Dan, incredulous. "You're more than good, Humphrey. Have a little faith in yourself."

"I try, but it's kind of hard when everyone around you seems to pretty much confirm your inadequacy." Dan raised his head, looking pointedly at the brunette in front of him.

Hurt fell upon Blair's features. "That's not fair."

"How is it not fair?" Dan asked, trying to keep his demeanor casual. "I'm just saying, if leaping into Chuck's bed after I told you I wanted to be with you is your idea of giving a guy an ego boost, then I shudder to think what you would do to bring a guy down a few pegs."

Bottom lip jutting out in a frown, Blair looked offended. "It's not that I don't care about you, Humphrey. It's just – I love Chuck. And if you recall, _you _were the one that said we were meant to be together!"

"Right, two _years_ ago!" Dan countered. Noticing the looks he and Blair were getting, he lowered his voice, adding, "Look, you've changed, Blair, for the better. And so have I, because of _you_."

Blair narrowed her eyes. "And?"

"And I don't want you to lose yourself again because you think your past with Chuck chains you to him forever," Dan admitted, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away. "Look, I'm gonna get back to reading my magazine. Maybe I'll get inspired by Emily Smith's Page Six sightings."

Blair sighed, exasperated. "Fine. I'm on my way to the Met, anyways. The new Brecht exhibit opened today."

As much as Dan wanted to ignore her to prove a point, he was intrigued. "Who are you going with?" he asked casually, eyes glued to the magazine print.

"I'm going alone," Blair informed him.

Inhaling sharply, Dan gripped his coffee cup, lifting his head only to see Blair disappear into the bustling Manhattan crowd.

* * *

_**6:23 PM, Nobu**_

The cool sensation of Chuck's hand on her own caused Blair to shiver.

"What's the matter?" Chuck smirked. "I know oysters are aphrodisiacs, but I doubt they make my touch _that_ stimulating."

Blair smiled, sipping her sparkling water daintily. "Nobu is no place for bedroom talk, Chuck Bass."

Cutting into his halibut, Chuck focused his hazel eyes on Blair. "Perhaps you can indulge in a massage later. You seem a little tense lately."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Blair answered smoothly, hands gripping her pair of chopsticks as she lifted a piece of sushi into her mouth.

Chuck pursed his lips as he watched Blair lower the chopsticks back to the table. "Your knuckles are turning white, B. If you hold those things any tighter, we're going to have to ask for another pair."

Blair tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and feigned a smile. Looking to change the subject, she brought up the Brecht exhibit. "It was breathtaking, Chuck. A little disturbing, though. Did you know he used his own mother as his naked muse?"

Crinkling his nose in disgust, Chuck remarked, "No offense, Blair, but I can't say I'm disappointed I missed out. Incest as art isn't exactly my scene."

"If you would have just given it a chance, maybe you would have liked it," Blair pointed out.

Chuck peered at her over his wine glass. "My open-mindedness extends only to bedroom activities," he rasped.

"So I've learned." Blair rolled her eyes, dropping her napkin to the table. "I'm going to freshen up. Can you order me a glass of white zin?"

"Of course."

The bathroom was empty as Blair locked the door behind her and took a deep breath.

Walking to the sinks, she grabbed a paper towel and, wetting it, leaned over and placed it on her neck. Blair took deep, deliberate breaths as she to collect her composure.

_Humphrey's just trying to piss me off,_ she thought to herself. _I don't lose myself when I'm with Chuck. I'm the same person I've always been: Blair Waldorf, daughter of Eleanor Waldorf, girlfriend of one of the most powerful men in Manhattan. _

But when Blair discarded the towel and looked back into the mirror, the panic in her eyes was evident.

How was it that Dan found it so easy to get under her skin?

* * *

_AN: To say that I'm thrilled by the response of chapter 1 i_s _an understatement! I'm glad you all took the time to let me know you liked it. I have to admit, I'm a little nervous putting this chapter up, but here it is... The story is really going to start picking up next chapter, so prepare for drama!_


	3. Chapter 3

**168 Hours**

**

* * *

**_It takes one week, one phone call, and one life-threatening illness for Blair to realize she can't hide her feelings for Dan forever._

Important to note: (Spoiler alert) This story takes place after Louis leaves and includes spec.

* * *

_**Friday**_

_**7:17 PM, the Loft**_

The room was silent as Dan sat at his desk, scribbling furiously on a yellow legal pad. He was in the midst of brainstorming characters for his next short story.

Stopping for a moment to retrieve a couple of Advil for his throbbing headache, Dan returned to his desk chair and went over his notes thus far.

Somewhere in between creating the protagonist and the protagonist's rich, athletic best friend, Dan had brainstormed the love interest to be Brooke, a feisty brunette with a dark secret. Immediately identifying the similarities to Blair, Dan ripped the page out and balled it in his fist.

Leaning back in the wooden chair, Dan sighed in frustration. He was annoyed that he wasn't making headway, and the fact that it felt like someone was jack-hammering his skull was not doing him any favors either.

The light from desk lamp piercing Dan's eyes like sharpened knives, he turned it off and rested his head in his hands.

Brainstorming would have to wait.

* * *

_**9:25 PM, Charles Place**_

"You are too sexy, Blair Waldorf, do you know that?" Chuck murmured against Blair's ear as he ran a hand under her nightgown. There was no denying that Chuck knew how to press all the right buttons to turn Blair on.

Blair arched her back as her lips met Chuck's. "You remind me every day," she purred.

As Chuck's hands toyed with the strap of her garter belt, Blair closed her eyes and relished in the sensation of the warm, calloused hands on her skin. Running her hands up defined arms and back down his slightly stubbled chest, Blair could almost feel herself melting into a puddle of want.

Wrapping her arms around Dan's neck, pulling him close, Blair tilted her head and let his teeth nip lightly at her collarbone. As Dan –

_Dan? Uh-oh._

Suddenly aware of what was going on her mind, Blair's eyes shot open, her hands pushing at Chuck's hairy chest.

Chuck drew back, confused. "What's wrong?"

Blair felt the heat rush to her cheeks. "Wrong? Why would anything be wrong?" she asked defensively, words rushed and flustered.

"That's what I was wondering," Chuck muttered, eyeing Blair suspiciously before repositioning his untoned arms on either side her. "Ready to try this again?"

"Absolutely," Blair insisted firmly.

At least that was what she was telling herself.

* * *

_**Saturday**_

_**12:42 AM, the Loft**_

By now, Dan's headache had turned into an all-out assault on his senses.

The moonlight was blinding, drips from the faucet were excruciating, and forget about the churning sensation in his stomach that threatened to push bile back up his esophagus.

"Damn migraine," Dan mumbled to himself, downing another two Advil and chasing the pills with a glass of tap water.

Folding his arms on the cool tile of the island, Dan leaned forward and rested his head. All of this stress triggered by losing Blair was really putting a toll on him, seeing as how Dan couldn't even get through a brainstorming session without having her pop up somewhere in the process. Hell, now he was physically _ill_ because of the situation (at least that was Dan's presumption).

_Man up, Humphrey_, he commanded himself, fighting back the urge to vomit.

Forcing himself to move, Dan trudged to the couch and collapsed on to the soft cushions. He let his head sink into his arms, willing sleep to head his way.

* * *

_**3:38 AM, the Palace**_

The moon's brilliant light shone through the sheer curtains of Blair's bedroom. Satin eye mask secured firmly over her lids, Blair rolled over and shrugged the heavy comforter over her sleeping form.

The corners of her lips pulled upwards into an unconscious smile as Blair dreamt - dreamt of Paris in the summer, of an ornate office with her name written on a gold plate, of kissing _him_ while all of Manhattan watched in envy.

He was always in her dreams.

* * *

_**4:59 AM, the Loft**_

Dan awoke in a cold sweat on his couch, chest rising and falling with rapid breaths. Though his skin was scorching to the touch, Dan felt as if he'd been doused in ice water. He pushed himself upright in order to check the time.

"Fuck!" Dan shouted as he attempted to move his head. Shooting pains traveled up an extremely stiff neck. He attributed it to sleeping on the couch, a situation with which his father had been intimately experienced (and one which had cost Rufus much in chiropractor bills).

Still, when another intense wave of nausea crashed against his stomach walls, Dan knew he needed more than just a couple Advil and some water.

Come morning, he'd call in reinforcements.

* * *

**_7:30 AM, the Palace _**

"You're up early, B."

Blair smiled warmly at Serena before turning back to her vanity and applying a second coat of mascara. "I can say the same for you. Hot date so soon in the day?"

Leaning against the doorway between Blair's bedroom and the bathroom, Serena rolled her eyes with a grin. "Not exactly. Eric and I are going to visit my mom and then I'm supposed to have lunch with Nate. What's your excuse?"

Blair looked up at her friend with an innocent smile. "Who, me? I'm only going to meet Cynthia Rowley for a potential shot at becoming her new personal assistant. Nothing particularly earth-shattering."

"Wow, Cynthia Rowley? I'm thoroughly impressed," Serena remarked, coming up behind Blair and playing with her dark curls. "I'm sure you'll do great, B, but how'd you manage this?"

A guilty look crossed Blair's face, her tone audibly despondent. "Chuck," she admitted.

Serena dropped Blair's curls and put her hands on her hips. "What happened to the B who wanted to forge her own way?"

Blair crossed her arms defensively. "She's still here. What happened to the Serena who was going to see her poor, incarcerated mother?"

"Point taken."

Appraising herself in the mirror once more, Serena's words still echoed in her head.

_Point taken._

_

* * *

_

**_9:17 AM, the Loft_**

Sunlight filtered through white blinds, shadows falling in horizontal lines across Dan's chest.

"Oh my god," he slurred as he drew his arm over his eyes.

The feeling of malaise was overwhelming. Dan's migraine was present ten-fold and his queasy stomach was doing nothing to help things. Resting supine on his mattress, Dan -

Wait.

_Mattress? _

Dan uncovered his eyes warily, darted a glance at his surroundings.

_When did I go into my room?_

No sooner than he wondered what the hell was going on, did his cell phone start vibrating. Dan reached out carefully, retrieving the device from the nightstand with a lead hand.

The cell looked alien in his palms as Dan examined it. "He-hello?" he answered with a confused stammer, closing his eyes yet again.

"Hey!" Rufus' cheery voice spoke through the telephone, the loudness causing Dan to wince, pained. "I was wondering if you wanted to go for breakfast, 'cause I'm dying for some Brooklyn beignets!"

Dan furrowed his brows, not quite comprehending what the voice was saying. "What - who is this?"

Rufus' tone suddenly grew concerned. "Dan, it's me," he said pointedly. "What's the matter with you?"

Try as he might, Dan couldn't focus on anything but how _loud_ the person on the other end was talking.

"Jenny, would you be quiet?" Dan muttered, exhaustion creeping into his voice.

Rufus went silent.

Something was very, very wrong.

* * *

_AN: I continue to be encouraged by everyone's reviews, so thanks so much! Anyways, there are some things I want to change that I've already written, so if things take a little longer getting up after the next chapter or two, that's why. Okay? Okay! _


	4. Chapter 4

**168 Hours

* * *

**

_It takes one week, one phone call, and one life-threatening illness for Blair to realize she can't hide her feelings for Dan forever._

Important to note: (Spoiler alert) This story takes place after Louis leaves and includes spec.

* * *

_**Saturday **_

_**9:45 AM, the Loft**_

Rufus pulled his spare key out of the lock as he pushed open the door to the loft.

Looking around, the reliably leaking faucet, drawn blinds, and ticking clock seemed to indicate to him that everything was in order.

"Dan?" the elder Humphrey called out, setting the key on the kitchen island as he made his way towards the hallway.

Met with silence, Rufus knit his brows, unnerved.

As he reached Dan's bedroom, its door wide open, he saw his son sprawled out over rumpled sheets. Relief spread through Rufus' body as he approached the bed and put his hand on Dan's shoulder, shaking him awake.

"Dan?"

No response.

Rufus tried again. "Dan, buddy, rise and shine."

Dan cracked a lid open hazily as he felt his body moving. Suddenly aware of the piercing pain that shot through his neck, he let out a strangled cry.

Rufus recoiled, eyes flooded with panic. With shaking hands, he searched his jean pocket for his cell phone.

"I'm gonna get you some help and everything will be okay," Rufus said soothingly, trying to mask the fear in his voice. He just hoped he was right.

* * *

_**11:01 AM, Headquarters, Cynthia Rowley**_

"And of course you realize that all free time goes out the window when you work for me," Cynthia Rowley dictated sternly. "If I call you at four in the morning, you will be there at three forty-five. Am I making myself clear?"

Jotting down bits and pieces of the woman's rules, Blair agreed eagerly, "Of course, Ms. Rowley. As a professional myself, I –" The sudden ringing of her iPhone interrupted Blair mid-sentence.

_So much for professional,_ she scolded herself, having forgotten to set the device to vibrate.

"I'm so sorry," Blair apologized as she dug in her Birkin bag. Pulling out the cell and reading the name on the screen, a bewildered expression read on Blair's face.

_Why the hell would _Rufus_ be calling?_

Blair looked up at Cynthia, a flustered smile on her face as she pressed the ignore button and changed the phone's ring settings. "Wrong number, I'm sure."

"Right," the designer drawled, quirking an unimpressed brow. "You were saying?"

Blair opened her mouth to speak, but when the phone vibrated in her hands, Rufus' name flashing on the screen, she sighed.

"Wrong number again?" Cynthia quipped, not amused.

"Family friend," Blair mused aloud. There weren't many reasons for which Rufus would be calling (especially twice), so to say Blair was concerned would be an understatement. She thought carefully about her next words, knowing they very well could be her last in front of the famed designer. Exhaling slowly, Blair said, "I think I should take this."

Cynthia waved a hand nonchalantly. "Your decision," she replied. "I'm sure you're well aware that there are people who would kill a man to sit where you're sitting."

"I know, Ms. Rowley. Believe me, I know."

Sliding on a pair of reading glasses, Cynthia picked up a document that was sitting on her desk. "You have three minutes. Be thankful I owe Mr. Bass a favor."

"Oh, I am! Thank you so much," Blair said gratefully as she stepped out of the designer's office. She answered Rufus' call with a tense "Hello?"

"Blair, I hope I'm not interrupting," Rufus answered with brevity.

Back to the door that donned Cynthia Rowley's name, Blair pursed her lips before answering, "No, of course not. Is everything okay?"

She could hear Rufus exhale on the other end. "No, I'm afraid it's not. Dan's sick. Extremely sick. I tried to get a hold of Serena and Eric but I forgot they went to visit Lily. Jenny hasn't answered my phone calls in days, and I just – if you'd try reaching her, it would be doing me a big favor."

Rufus' request didn't even process in Blair's brain; body numb, she was still focused on two words.

_Dan_.

_Sick_.

"But I just talked to him," Blair murmured to herself.

_Thursday. _

Thursday, when Dan was smiling and joking and being the Humphrey she'd always known and…

"Pardon?" Rufus asked, slightly confused.

Snapping back to present, Blair commanded control. "What's wrong with him?" she demanded.

"The doctors aren't sure," Rufus admitted anxiously.

An overwhelming feeling of anger coursed through Blair's veins. "How are they not sure?" she seethed. "Being _sure_ is what they're _paid_ to do!"

"I know, Blair." The sound of Rufus' quiet voice washed over her, reining her in. "But that's the situation right now. About Jenny –"

"I'm on it," Blair said tersely. "Where should I tell her you are?"

Rufus sighed, drained. "New York Methodist. You're welcome to come by, too, if you'd like. I know how close you and my son have gotten."

Closing her eyes guiltily, Blair murmured promises of visiting before ending the call.

Beyond that office door was the opportunity of a lifetime.

An opportunity given to her by Chuck.

And in the meantime, Dan was lying in a hospital bed sick and alone, save for his worried dad that couldn't breach farther than the waiting room at this point.

Blair had a decision to make, and this time? It would be for her.

* * *

_**11:25 AM, Chuck Bass' limo**_

"Thank you again for picking me up, Chuck," Blair said, her calm delivery betrayed by shaking hands.

Chuck watched as she laced her fingers together, thumbs twiddling anxiously. "Of course," he said. "I wasn't aware you and Humphrey remained such good friends after… well, need I elaborate?"

"We haven't," Blair snapped defensively. A puzzled expression befell Chuck's face, prompting Blair to add as casually as she could, "but there's still something wrong with him and it would be remiss of me, as the kind acquaintance I am, not to make sure everything is alright."

Chuck smirked. "There's something wrong with him? You just figured that out now?"

That did it. Smacking Chuck hard in the shoulder, Blair quipped, "What the _hell _is the matter with you? For all you know, Dan could be dying and here you are cracking bad jokes like Dane Cook!"

Hazel eyes widened in surprise at Blair's curse. "Blair, I didn't mean it…"

Having realized the uncharacteristic slip of composure, Blair felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"But if I'm being honest," Chuck continued, Blair's eyes darting to his, "I can't believe you would give up Cynthia Rowley to sit amongst the plebes in a Brooklyn waiting room, even _if_ you consider yourself Humphrey's acquaintance. It's not like you."

Resentment sparked in Blair's belly. "Oh, really? And what would be 'like me'? Cackling as I fly around the hospital on my broomstick? I'm not heartless, Chuck, and believe it or not, some things are more important to me than power."

"I never said you were heartless, B," Chuck said, pursing his lips.

Blair dropped her eyes."Then stop making me feel like I am."

"I'm sorry."

Feeling Chuck's hand on her own, Blair bit her lip, fighting the urge to pull away. She gazed out the window wordlessly, her earlier words ringing in her head.

_Dan could be dying_.

* * *

_AN: I honestly can't believe the response to the last chapter. It was amazing! I'm so thankful that you guys are loving this. I won't lie, making our Humphrey so sick is kind of delicious because Miss B is going to face the decision of a lifetime as a result... On another note, I was just thinking how amazing Dair is and I'm so afraid the writers are going to screw it up like they do everything else. I hope they give the pair an honest shot, if not this season, then next, because Dair is the one thing they've done right in a long time! Anyone else feel this way?  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**168 Hours**

**

* * *

**_It takes one week, one phone call, and one life-threatening illness for Blair to realize she can't hide her feelings for Dan forever._

Important to note: (Spoiler alert) This story takes place after Louis leaves and includes spec.

* * *

**_Saturday_**

_**12:07 PM, New York Methodist**_

By the time Blair and Chuck arrived at the hospital, Serena had finally called Rufus back, arriving with Nate, and Eric not twenty minutes later.

Jenny, on the other hand, was MIA. Blair had left a long, detailed (and mostly threatening) message telling the flaxen-haired girl what was going on, but she wasn't hopeful Jenny would even listen to it.

As for the hospital, it was sterile, white from floor to ceiling.

The drab walls and hard couches of the waiting room provided the perfect atmosphere for such a depressing situation. Even more depressing than the room was the fact that no one knew what to say. No one could say everything would be alright, because the truth, as far as they knew, was far from it.

Beside Blair, Chuck reached for her hand again.

"Chuck," she protested blankly, fingers scrunching the fabric of her dress.

Leaning close to Blair's ear (and not missing the way she jerked away), Chuck rasped, "Brooklyn will be fine, okay?" Remaining silent, Blair shrugged. Chuck sighed in annoyance as stood up and announced irritably, "I need a drink. Blair?"

The ominous tone in Chuck's voice as he said her name sent shivers down Blair's spine.

"I suppose I could use a Perrier," Blair answered, keenly aware that Serena was watching their interactions with interest.

Serena's brilliant blue eyes remained on her as Blair and Chuck strode through the electric doors and towards his limo. Once they were safely within the confines of the vehicle, Chuck poured himself a glass of scotch and turned to Blair, glowering. "What is going _on _with you?" he asked, nostrils flaring. "It's like you're a million miles away from me."

The intensity in Chuck's eyes frightening her a bit, Blair looked away. "What are you talking about?"

Chuck rested his elbows on his knees, glass held firmly between two hands. "You're acting like I'm the last person you want to be around. So tell me, then. How long?"

"How long _what_, Chuck?" Blair queried, brows furrowed in bewilderment.

"How long have you had feelings for him? For _Humphrey_?" Chuck spewed Dan's name like it was poison.

Taken aback, Blair's hand fluttered to her chest. Her heart pounded furiously as she tried to keep her voice steady. "Humphrey? I – I don't! You're being ridiculous, Chuck!"

Chuck snorted bitterly. "_I'm _being ridiculous? Says the one with stars in her eyes whenever the guy's name is mentioned. I've been trying to deny there was anything odd about the way you've been acting lately, but after today, there isn't much left to confirm. He'll never be able to fuck you the way I do, especially if –"

"Stop talking like that!" Blair shouted shrilly, fingers reaching for the handle on the door. "See this, Chuck? If you can't talk to me like a decent human being, I'm getting out and I'm walking back into that hospital without you."

Growing quiet, Chuck swallowed the glass' entire contents. His chest heaved, jaw clenched, a sure sign of anger.

Blair watched in nervous silence as Chuck attempted to compose himself - one, two, three deep breaths. "I was out of line, Blair. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" Chuck said, voice quiet and drained. When Blair nodded hesitantly, Chuck continued, "I _am_ sorry, but what I won't apologize for is loving you." He tucked a curl behind her ear gently. "We've been through a lot together. Remember the swimming pool?"

A shaky, wistful laugh burst from Blair's lips. "How could I forget?"

Chuck tilted his head, pawed the fabric of his slacks. "You know damn well I'm consumed by you. Despite my selfishness, all I want is for you to be happy. I'm going to ask you a question, and I need you to answer honestly." Nodding, Blair listened intently. "Do I make you happy, Blair?" Chuck finished.

Tears pricked in her eyes as Blair tried to formulate a quick answer. After all they'd been through – and Chuck was right, it was _a lot_ – Blair was hesitant to leave their past behind. Still, their relationship was already headed down the same destructive path it had always eventually gone.

Deep down, Blair knew she'd already made her decision a long time ago.

"I – I do love you, Chuck," she said, just a touch above a whisper.

The corners of Chuck's lips turned down into a knowing frown. "But…"

Blair closed her eyes, let a salty tear snake down her cheek.

One beat.

Two.

"But you don't make me happy anymore," she finished gently.

Chuck dropped his head, curving his lips into a reflective smile. "I knew it."

"I'm sorry, Chuck."

"I'm not, B," Chuck said, brushing a tear from Blair's cheek. "You've put me over yourself for the longest time. Don't think I don't realize that. It's time to do what _you_ want to do, Waldorf. While I wish that would include _us_, I'm well-aware of the fact that I lost you a long time ago. I just couldn't bring myself to admit it until now."

Blair looked to Chuck, eyes wide with surprise. "I don't understand."

"When will you realize I know you better than I know myself?" Chuck asked, letting out a soft laugh before growing serious. "I'd have to be a fool not to see that you and Humphrey have something you and I never did. Something intangible. I can't put my finger on it, but I suppose that's the point, isn't it?"

"I suppose it is." Blair met Chuck's knowing gaze before biting her lip and looking down. "Thank you." Without another word, she leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek.

His hand touching the spot on his cheek vacated by Blair's lips, Chuck smiled.

Opening the door to the limo, Blair stepped a foot to the sidewalk. She looked over her shoulder at her ex-boyfriend, gave him a small grin. "You know I'll always be here for you, right?

"I know," Chuck said with a nod. "Now get out of here."

Blair laughed, finally letting go of Chuck, of that limo in which they shared so many memories.

As the black vehicle drove off, Blair turned around to face the massive building in front of her.

She knew, somewhere inside of that hospital was her future.

* * *

_**12:45 PM**_

"Geez, Blair, we thought you and Chuck went and eloped or something," Nate joked hollowly, before noticing his best friend's absence. "Speaking of… where is he?"

Blair took her place in a chair beside Eric, expression unreadable. "We broke up."

A bleary-eyed Serena snapped her head up at the news. "Really? Why?"

Looking over Serena's shoulder to the blank wall in front of her, Blair shrugged. "We were destined for other things, I suppose."

* * *

_**1:15 PM**_

The group remained in silence until a handsome doctor with sandy blond hair approached them. "Mr. Humphrey?" he asked, looking pointedly at Rufus.

"That's me," Rufus replied weakly. "Tell me it's good news"

The doctor dropped his clipboard to his side. "There isn't much to tell as of yet. Upon further examination of your son, we found a rash of sorts on the side of his torso. To rule out certain infections, I ordered a lumbar puncture, which essentially tests the cerebrospinal fluid. We've determined, from the results of the test along with your son's symptoms, that he's contracted bacterial meningitis."

Blair's hand flew to her mouth and Serena gasped.

"Meningitis?" Rufus asked, incredulous. "With all due respect, Dan got the vaccination his freshman year of college. I don't see how he could have gotten something like that."

"The vaccine targets meningococcal meningitis, which is caused by exposure to a particular _type _of bacteria," the doctor explained. "There are certainly other strains that can cause the illness Dan has contracted. Yes, it's a rare occurrence that your son's come down with such a serious disease, but as it is, we need to focus on the path that lies ahead of him."

Rufus dropped his head in his hands and sighed. "Alright, I got it. Just - just at least say he'll be okay, doc."

"I can't say for sure, Mr. Humphrey. He was put on intravenous antibiotics as soon as we identified the nature of the rash, but at the moment, your son is very ill," The doctor paused to make sure his words were sinking in before continuing, "You see, there's always the risk for complications. Bacterial meningitis can cause brain damage, seizures, deafness, and the like."

"And yet you _wonderful _medical professionals can't stop any of that if it happens?" Blair snapped, drawing surprised looks from Serena and Nate. Rufus, however, looked expectantly at the doctor for an answer.

The doctor cleared his throat and turned to Blair. "We can't determine anything until he wakes up." Turning back to Rufus, he explained, "We hope that he will soon. Until then, there's nothing that can be done except wait it out."

Blair sucked in a sharp breath.

_Wait_.

How much longer would she be expected to do so?

* * *

**7:49 PM**

"I think it would be best if everyone went home and got some rest," Rufus announced, shoulders sagging from exhaustion.

None of them had been permitted to enter Dan's room besides Rufus, who had already been exposed to the infection and subsequently put on preventative antibiotics.

"Oh, I'm fine," Blair retorted casually, shrugging off the elder Humphrey's suggestion with an emphatic flip of a magazine page.

Serena looked at Blair quizzically. "B, it's not going to anyone any good being here right now. We aren't even allowed to see him."

Jaw set, Blair shook her head. "I _said_ I'm fine. While you people are here, you might want to get your hearing checked."

Serena was about to protest, but Nate held her back and whispered something in her ear. "Alright," Serena relented suspiciously. "I'm not sure if I'm missing something here, B, but if you need to talk or anything, give me a call?"

"Of course."

* * *

_AN: As much as I hate Chuck, I needed to redeem him and do the end of their relationship justice. I couldn't neglect Chuck and Blair's past, nor the fact that they do have a strong bond, but I also felt that Chuck would never see the error of his ways until he realized he lost Blair for good. From that, he would have to choose to be the bitter ex, or to maintain their bond in a new way. With the finality of the break-up, I can certainly see Chuck choosing the latter (providing he grows up a little). Besides, Chuck and Blair, to me, are soul-mates in a best friends/family capacity /spiel. Anyways, thank you all so much for continuing to be interested in this. Waking up to reviews is like opening presents on Christmas Day (and who doesn't love that?)!_


	6. Chapter 6

**168 Hours**

**

* * *

**_It takes one week, one phone call, and one life-threatening illness for Blair to realize she can't hide her feelings for Dan forever._

Important to note: (Spoiler alert) This story takes place after Louis leaves and includes spec.

* * *

_**Saturday**_

_**9:54 PM, New York Methodist**_

Blair was left alone with her thoughts in the empty waiting room.

She recalled how she'd dropped Dan for Chuck. Not out of love, of course, but out of fear.

Fear for what she and Dan could have been.

To combat the deafening silence, Blair tapped her toes on the tile floor. The echoes of the taps reverberated throughout the room like the thoughts that were racing in her mind. Those thoughts, they always brought Blair back to one conclusion: She thoroughly and undoubtedly loved Dan Humphrey.

If Blair hadn't known better, she would ask why the hell it took her possibly losing him forever for her to realize that.

* * *

_**Sunday**_

_**8:32 AM**_

"Blair?"

A small nudge of her shoulder stirred Blair out of her sleep.

Peering through tired eyes, she was pleasantly surprised to see Rufus staring back at her, a worried but warm grin fixed on his aging face.

"Good…" Blair looked at her wristwatch, groaned. "Morning? I feel like I haven't slept at all."

"I know _I _haven't," Rufus said, opening the brown paper bag that sat in his lap. "Bagel? I bought two for myself, but hey, Lily's always telling me to watch my diet."

Blair couldn't help but smile at the gesture. "I'm fine, Rufus. Not much of a breakfast person."

The loud grumble that rolled through Blair's stomach said otherwise, and Rufus' eyes sparkled knowingly. "Eat," he said with finality, pulling out a napkin and holding out a sesame-seed bagel. "I insist."

Blair accepted it with trepidation and a grateful "thanks." Picking at it, she couldn't help but imagine Dan would be delighted to know she was bonding with his father over a breakfast item.

After taking a big bite and chewing it slowly, Rufus looked at Blair, head cocked. "That was really something, Blair, staying here overnight like that."

"It was nothing," Blair said with a shrug. "I figured someone should've been there, in case…" She dropped her gaze and played with a piece of bagel, not comfortable disclosing her fears.

"In case things took a turn for the worst," Rufus finished with a sigh.

Blair nodded.

Leaning forward, elbows on his knees, Rufus clasped his hands together. "I thought about that the entire way home and was kicking myself for leaving. I laid in bed just thinking, what if something happened and I wasn't there with him? What if – god, I can't," he choked out, dropping his head into his hands.

Looking at the broken father in front of her, Blair suddenly felt like an alien, an interloper who had no excuse for being in the same room as Rufus.

Hesitantly, Blair stood up and reached for her purse. "I should probably get out of here," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Blair," Rufus said. When he raised his head, it looked like he'd aged a hundred years. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Blair tensed. How was it that those Humphrey men could read her like a book?

Forcing a fake smile, Blair waved a hand. "Don't be silly. I just – there's a book I have to return to the library and I think a shower is in order before I go."

"Ah, right," Rufus said, eyes bloodshot. "Well, thank you again, Blair, for being here for Dan. He really likes you, you know."

Blair felt the heat rush to her cheeks as she propelled herself towards the door. Suddenly stopping in the doorway, she turned around, met Rufus' stare. "Just curious, but what room is he in?" she asked coyly. "In case I decide to mail a get well soon card or something."

Rufus smiled softly. "336."

* * *

_**Monday**_

_**2:30 PM, the Palace**_

Sitting at her dining room table, Blair thumbed through a dusty old book, _Cherí_, that she'd picked up at the library the day before.

Before she could actually start reading, however, Serena waltzed into the room, long waves contained in a low ponytail. "Hey, B," the blond greeted her friend, pulling up a chair at the table and plucking a blueberry from the bowl that rested near Blair's elbow.

Blair closed the book carefully, pushed it aside. "You seem awfully chipper for someone whose stepbrother is in the hospital."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Stop, B. You know Dan has to be on antibiotics for at least a few days before we can go see him. How am I supposed to act in the meantime?"

"Oh, I don't know. Like you _care_, maybe?" Blair suggested sarcastically. At Serena's hurt expression, she shrugged and reluctantly added, "Sorry, S. I've been a little on edge lately. Everything that's going on has drawn from my ability to bask in my usual humorous nature."

Resting her chin on her palm, Serena took a moment to observe Blair. "You're really upset by what's happening with Dan, aren't you?"

"Me? Worried about Humphrey?" Blair let out a nervous laugh. "Not in a million years!"

Serena tilted her head, raised a brow. "Blair…"

Blair's pert expression disappeared as she sighed in defeat. "Fine. I might be a little… concerned."

"I knew something was going on after you broke up with Chuck," Serena admitted, popping another blueberry into her mouth. She swallowed, added thoughtfully, "Well, actually, I knew a while before that. You don't live with your best friend and not notice when she's hung up on a guy. The whole Chuck debacle really sealed the deal for me, though."

Blair took a sip of her iced green tea, smiled sweetly. "Well then, you're just a regular Sherlock Holmes."

Golden locks glistened as Serena shook her head. "I would be if your feelings for Dan weren't so transparent, B."

"I –"

"Wait a sec," Serena cut her friend off. "Look, it's still weird to me, the idea of you two, but at the same time, it just – it kind of makes sense, in its own bizarre way."

"Gee, thanks," Blair said, rolling her eyes as her cheeks reddened.

"Please, B, just hear me out?" Serena explained, "After Dan chose you over me, I won't lie, I was furious. Beyond furious, even. Being with Nate, though, I see things a lot clearly now than I did at the time. I was just being petty because I couldn't get what I wanted for once, and you, being the amazing friend you are, put your feelings on hold for me. You _always_ do."

Blair opened her mouth to speak, but Serena held up a manicured hand and continued, "You're my best friend and I can tell this is for real. I'll be honest, it's gonna take some serious time for me to adjust, but at the end of the day, I love you and I love Dan and if you two love each other - and I mean _really_ love each other - then..." She shrugged. "Who am I to stand in your way?"

"You're getting a little gratuitous with the l-word, S." Lips curving into a smile, Blair reached across the table and squeezed her friend's hand. "But thanks. I'm glad we can talk about this."

And she was _really_ glad that S didn't make her say the words herself. It was one of the better parts of the Blairena relationship – that uncanny ability to know what the other one was feeling without even asking.

Serena nodded in agreement. "Me too! I was trying so hard not to interrupt you and Chuck in the waiting room on Saturday."

_Waiting room_.

The sudden reminder caused an immediate change in Blair's demeanor. Bottom lip pushed out, she averted her gaze from Serena.

"Oh, B," Serena sighed, picking up on her friend's distress. "He'll get through this. So will you."

Drawing her legs up onto the cushioned seat, Blair shrugged. "What if he doesn't, S?"

"He _will_."

A long pause passed.

"I'm scared I'm not handling this good enough," Blair admitted, suddenly feeling like a weight was taken off of her shoulders. "Rufus cried yesterday. Me? I'm so cold, my tear ducts are frozen."

Pulling her chair closer to Blair, Serena put a reassuring hand on the brunette's knee. "B, everyone handles things differently. Look, I know you're in pain. But the way _you_ handle things, you don't show that pain. That doesn't make your feelings any less valid, though."

"You mean it?" Blair asked, her voice small.

Serena wrapped her arms around Blair in a tight hug. "Of course I mean it."

* * *

_**Tuesday**_

_**8:35 PM, New York Methodist**_

After having been cleared earlier in the day to visit Dan, Serena, Nate, Eric (and _finally_, Jenny) went immediately to the hospital. Blair, however, held back.

According to their reports when they returned home from the hospital, Dan hadn't woken up. Hadn't even _moved_, in fact. Of course, the doctor had urged everyone to stay positive, but Blair knew better.

Being positive wouldn't change a damn thing. At least being realistic wouldn't give you delusions of better things to come.

Blair had tried to go to bed early, but to no avail. And so, that explained why she was standing outside of room 336 with _Cherí _gripped tightly in her left hand.

Peering from the doorway of the room, Blair felt a shudder roll up her back. The soft light filled Dan's hospital room with a glow so warm and comfortable that it was cruel. How could one be expected to be calmed when faced with a sight like the one before Blair's very eyes?

Dan was unmoving beneath sterile white blankets. His chest rose and fell with slow breaths, his head tilted just so on flattened pillows. Still, Blair couldn't help but regard the comatose man with wary eyes. Wary, because that couldn't be _her_ Humphrey with all of those tubes sticking intrusively into him.

Walking slowly around his bedside, Blair trailed a fingertip along the cool steel railing. She would much rather feel the sensation of Dan's warm skin on her own, but for the first time in her life, Blair was afraid; she'd already caused so much damage to his heart that she was petrified of hurting him anymore.

Reaching a tentative hand out, Blair bit her lip.

She allowed only the very tips of her fingers to dust Dan's cheek, chest aching at the touch. Even in his weakened state, Dan was mesmerizing. His high cheekbones, lightly stubbled chin, Romanesque jawline… Blair wondered if he had any idea how devastatingly handsome he was.

Sighing, she spotted a mess of dark curls that were matted to Dan's forehead. Blair brushed them back, knowing full well that Dan _hated _uncoiffed locks, and actually put a lot of time into perfecting his "bed-head" look.

_Much better_, she observed silently, certain that Dan would approve.

Still, her fingers lingered on his skin, the idea of breaking the connection terrifying. Wherever the hell Dan was in his comatose state, Blair just wanted him to know that she was there, that he wasn't alone.

Propelled suddenly by an overwhelming sense of yearning, Blair leaned forward and pressed two soft lips to Dan's forehead.

The sensation must somehow have reached Dan in his unconscious state; he stirred, drawing an arm up to rest beside his face.

Startled, Blair yanked herself back. "Dan?" she asked shakily.

When he didn't answer, the soaring elation she felt when Dan moved evaporated.

Blair pushed a cushioned chair next to the bed and sat down, crossing her legs. Brandishing _Cherí_, she turned to the first page. Blair stole another longing glance at Dan before taking a deep breath and starting to read aloud.

_Maybe he can hear me_, Blair wondered.

She had to reach him somehow.

* * *

_AN: I debated making Serena more upset, but since I'm trying to tie up loose ends, I settled on this route. Anyways, we're on to day 7! I'm not ready for the story to end, but I'll try to make the final chapter extra Dair-licious for all of you wonderful readers =) __  
_


End file.
